


Earning Trust Doesn't Come Without Its Struggles

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I'm fixing S3 of Castlevania because WTF, Trust Issues, season 3 WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: When one loses his trust in humanity, it'll take a particularly hard-headed alchemist to make him remember that not all humans are bad. The longer he spends glaring at her smug smile, the more he feels his heart betraying him. Can he let himself trust another human again? Or will it only end in a repeat of that night?
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	1. Act 1: Enter, The Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> AYE! Look who's back with a new story! I think we can establish that I absolutely suck at summaries, but low and behold, the story is what matters! This first chapter is just a set-up chapter, and I think the second will be as well. I don't plan on adding Adrian in until at least the third chapter (only brief mentions though). I hope you all enjoy this story! -Thorne

Shivers tore through her body as the freezing rain pelted down on her. Her fingers curled into the soaked fabric as she pulled it tighter against her, hoping for some sort of warmth, but it gave no relief, only more cold. Her boots sunk into the mud with each step, and she had to pull with all her might just to find enough purchase to release each foot from the ground. _“Go on an adventure, he said. You’ll find your true purpose, he said.”_ She sneered as she took another step. _“Yeah, find my purpose, freezing in a rainstorm, uncle.”_ Heaving, she stuck her foot in front of her, but realized all too late that she was slipping. With a yelp, she tumbled forward, faceplanting into the mud. She lay there for a moment, her hope fleeting away from her as the seconds passed by, then she grunted, placing her palms against the ground underneath her. She shoved as hard as she could, pulling herself from the muck as she clambered to her feet, intent on finding some shelter. Wiping her face, she thought she caught sight of a ruin ahead of her, and as she raised a hand to shield her vision from the rainfall, she registered that she had. Relief spread through her veins as she staggered towards it.

She stepped through the ruins of the building, moving until she found a corner that had broken floor above it. Her breath left her as she collapsed against the wall, curling her knees up against her chest. Still shaking from the frigid weather, she was thankful that she wasn’t at least being pelted by it anymore. She flexed her freezing toes in her boots as she rubbed her chest harshly, trying to preserve any warmth she could. If it did help, she didn’t feel it, only feeling the cold seeping into her. She clenched her jaw as she turned her head, looking out at the broken marble walls, then she narrowed her gaze, peering into the distance. Spires protruded high into the air, but she couldn’t make out what they were apart of until a bolt of lightning blazed across the sky, and she saw the outline of a castle. She contemplated moving, wondering if the trek over was going to be worth it or not. After a moment she grunted and drug herself up the wall, pushing off it as she marched towards it. _“Die here out in the cold ruin or die in the covered castle?”_ A chuckle escaped her, and she muttered, _“Well, I’m dying either way. Might as well do it with a roof over my head.”_

The distance couldn’t have been greater than a mile, and it should’ve taken her no longer than twenty minutes, but between the sleeting rain and the occasional slipping in muck, it took her almost an hour; she almost knelt to the ground and kissed it as she stepped onto marble stone, grateful for no more mud. Her eyes drifted to the two corpses positioned outside the doors, and for a moment, fear stabbed at her, but it quickly dissipated as she remembered how cold she felt. Letting her condition trump her fear she bypassed the impaled bodies and climbed the steps before shoving against the doors. They didn’t open and she cursed, repeatedly shoving her numb shoulder against the massive door until it creaked open.

Stumbling inside, she trudged along the entry hall carpet, appreciative of the minor temperature difference. She ascended the stairs, coming to another set, this time, a spiral staircase. _Heat rises, cold falls._ She remembered. Her chest heaved with each breath as she trailed up the steps, and as she entered the new hallway, an open doorway came into view. Light shone from the entrance and she frowned, readying an apology on her lips as she turned the corner. “Excuse me. I am so, so, sorry for intruding in your home but-” Her eyes went wide as she realized the room was empty. The confusion made her eyebrows furrow, but her face relaxed as the warmth from the fire reached her. Striding over, she collapsed into the large armchair, bending over to unlace her dirty boots. After struggling to untie them, she finally did, kicking them into the corner as she unclasped her cloak, letting it pool at her ankles. Her fingers shifted to the buttons of her sopping shirt and pants and as she yanked them off and moved her hands to her undergarments, she paused, then decided against stripping completely bare. _I might be cold but I’m not cold enough to lie buck ass naked._ She let her knees give beneath her and she curled into a ball on her side, letting the heat wash over her. Somewhere behind her, she thought she heard footsteps, but exhaustion clouded her mind, and the last thing she remembered was the blaze of crimson and auburn in front of her.

** Some Time Later: **

Her fingers twitched as she crinkled her nose, shifting her face from whatever was tickling her skin. When it didn’t leave, she cracked an eye open, taking in the sight of a black pug staring at her. She smiled as she closed her eye and murmured, “Hello little one. Aren’t you adorable.” Reaching out, she placed her hand on its head, rubbing softly, but stopped when her finger sank into a hole. Lifting her head, she opened her eyes, and upon realization that the dog was missing part of its skin and eye, she let out a screech as she backpedaled until she hit the wall. The pug followed her, yelping excitedly, and sat in front of her, cocking its head to the side as it looked at her. She looked back at it, then cautiously reached out, patting it’s head again; it rubbed against her hand, causing her to laugh and marveled, _“My god…I know what you are! You’re a product of a Devil Forgemaster!”_ The dog seemed to understand her as it barked and she curled her fingers in the silver collar it wore, reading the nametag. “Little Cezar is your name?” It barked again and she smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is (Y/N) (L/N).” She removed her hand and looked around the study, seeing the sunlight filtering through the window. Her eyes drifted around, and she glanced at her clothes. Reaching over, she pulled them to her and dressed, laying the still-damp cloak across the armchair, then she looked down at Cezar. “Little Cezar, do you think you could show me to a bathroom? I’m not sure where I am, and the last thing I need is to be lost.” The dog howled before prancing out of the room, leaving her to follow.

(Y/N) chased the dog through the hall but skidded to a halt as she gaped at the giant hole, staring into it. A yap called her attention and she glanced down, nodding at Cezar. “Yes, yes, I know. I just wondered _what_ made _this_?” Shaking her head, she followed the pug until they entered a large, tiled room with a giant porcelain tub. (Y/N) walked over to it, gazing curiously at it, wondering, “Now how do I work this?” She bent over it, holding herself up with one hand as she prodded the tub with the other. Her hand skimmed over a handle and she tugged, recoiling as water shot out of a faucet. The tub began to fill, and she reached down, feeling the water. _“And it’s warm too!”_ Her eyes shone with amazement. “This is _outstanding_! I wonder how it heats the water?” When it had filled, she stripped her clothes off and slipped into the water, sighing as the tension left her body. A muffled bark brought her attention down and she glanced at Cezar who held a small bottle in his mouth. (Y/N) took it from him, patting his head as she uncorked the bottle and smelt it. “Mmm…rose and lily.” She smiled at the pug. “Thank you, Little Cezar…do you think you can find me a towel? I’ll be done in a moment.” The dog yapped and (Y/N) set the bottle on the rim of the tub, diving under the water as she scrubbed her body and hair. When she came up, she grabbed the bottle, pouring some into her hands, then she massaged it into her scalp and across her skin. She stood, fiddling with the buttons along the side until a noise sounded under the tub and the water began to drain. (Y/N) climbed out, picking up the towel the dog had dragged to her. Dabbing at the water, she caught sight of Cezar tugging something across the floor. Cocking an eyebrow, she walked over asking, “What do you have there?” He dropped it and sat down as she stepped in front of him, watching her pick it up and stare at it. “A tunic?” She glanced down at him. _“Wherever are you finding these things?”_ Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled on her undergarments then slipped the tunic on. The fabric brushed just below her knees and she grunted as she tied her belt around her waist.

Clean and freshly dressed, (Y/N) followed the pug as he led her through the castle, occasionally stopping to turn and stare at her as she gaped at the various things in the halls and rooms. At long last, he brought her to a room that reminded her of the grand rooms in Târgoviște. She bent down, picking the dog up as she stepped around, gawking at the apparatuses, many of which were broken. Glass and books littered the ground, making her aware of her steps, but still amazed at the sheer capacity of the room and all it held. (Y/N) twirled around, humming, _“There’s probably more books in here than there was in the Library of Alexandria! It’d take me three lifetimes over to read all of them!”_ She glanced down at Cezar who seemed to be smiling at her. _“I’m so excited!”_ He gave her a bark in return as she picked up a book laying across one of the tables, flipping it open to read. “‘A Beginners to Alchemy’. I haven’t seen this book in years.” She closed the book and tucked it under her arm, murmuring to the dog, “I remember when I used to do experiment after experiment, trying to see if I could transmute metals into pure gold.” She grinned at the dog as she walked through the doors and into another hallway. “Of course, I could never do it…it’s physically impossible to turn ordinary metals like iron, steel, and silver, into gold.” (Y/N) stepped into the main entry way and paused, looking around. “Well, it seems we’ve come full circle Little Cezar.” The pug wiggled in her arms until she lowered him to the ground, watching him twirl in a circle and bark at her. She chuckled at him. “What do you want? Are you hungry?” The dog barked again, spinning faster and she let out another laugh, nodding her head as she gestured to him. “Alright then, lead the way to the kitchen and I’ll find something for us to eat!” Cezar yapped at her and ran off again, her chasing after him, yelling, _“Slow down boy!”_

A few moments later, they entered a small kitchen, and (Y/N) examined it, murmuring, “Well…this is rather… _quaint_ …for such a grand castle.” She walked in, running her hand along the wooden table as she neared the counter, then she said, “Whoever lived here didn’t seem too fond of growing food…I don’t see any vegetable plants.” She paused, crossing her arms over her chest. “We might have to forage around outside to find our breakfast, Little Cezar.” A scratching sound caught her attention and she glanced down, seeing the pug pawing at a cabinet door. She bent down, gently pulling him back as she opened it cautiously, half expecting something to jump out at her. When nothing did, she opened it all the way and watched the dog hop in the cabinet, pulling out a burlap sack. (Y/N)’s eyebrows furrowed as she took it from him, untying the laces. “Now what do you have there boy?” She peeked inside, seeing a few potatoes and acorn squash, along with some garlic cloves and cured meat. She smiled, rising from the tile floor to stand at the counter. “I can work with this.” (Y/N) looked down at the pug. “How does ‘garlic roasted acorn squash with mashed potatoes and cured meat’ sound, Little Cezar?” The dog pawed at her leg and she grinned as she began slicing the vegetables before grabbing a pan to cook it with. After a few minutes, she placed a plate on the ground for the pug while she sat at the table, eating quietly. When the two were finished, she washed the dishes in the sink before emptying the rest of the food onto a plate that she placed beside the sink. (Y/N) glanced down and quipped, “Well Little Cezar, now that we’re good and full, what should we do? Read? Go clean the observatory?” The pug followed her as she walked out, winding her way back to the observatory. As they stepped inside, (Y/N) halted in her movements as she felt something staring at her and spun around, eyes darting wildly around the upper levels. A whine reached her ears and she dropped her eyes to the dog slipping in between her feet. She bent down and scratched his good ear, murmuring, “Sorry about that boy. I thought…” Her gaze drifted back up to where she’d felt the glare against her backside. _“I thought I felt someone staring at me.”_ (Y/N) shook her head and patted the dog’s head. “Oh well…let’s find a book to read, shall we?”


	2. Act 2: A Growing Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glancing down, Cezar had already finished his plate and was curled up on the floor sleeping contently. It brought a smile to her face as she finished up the rest of her own food before collecting their plates and washing them. She placed them on the drying rag then walked back over, patting the pug on the side. “Come on Little Cezar. Let’s go back to the observatory.” He whined and rolled on the floor causing her to snicker. “What? You don’t wanna go do more science experiments?” Cezar whined again and she sighed, nodding her head in defeat. “Alright, alright. Then let’s go find a bedroom to sleep in. I am not sleeping on the floor again.” The dog hopped up and wagged his tail as he led her through the halls and up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I can manage two chapters a day. This is ridiculous. But, I hope you're all enjoying the story! -Thorne

She ran her fingers down the page before turning to the mortar and pestle, grinding down the salts, then she sprinkled them into the alembic, watching as it bubbled. She’d been fortunate enough to find working equipment, and even more fortunate to find fresh alchemic ingredients in the observatory. She made a mental note to find a broom as she waited, eyes focused on the cooking potion, occasionally dipping the metal spoon inside to stir it. When the potion was ready, she set a bottle under it, making sure to catch the liquid. Capping it, she stuck it in the pocket of her belt, then looked down at the sleeping pug next to her feet. (Y/N) smiled, then turned her gaze to the window, eyes growing wide as she exclaimed, “Oh my! I didn’t realize I’d been here that long!” She bent over, patting the dog awake. “Come on Little Cezar, you must be as hungry as I am.” As they entered the entry way, (Y/N) waited and glanced at the pug. “Say Little Cezar, why don’t you and I go see if we can forage some more food for dinner?” The dog barked and she smiled, tipping her head to the doors. “Well, alright then! Let’s go!” She started to move when she paused and looked down. “Little Cezar, I’m going to go get my shoes and cloak and find a basket in the kitchen. Wait right here, okay?” He yapped at her and she spun on her heel, climbing the stairs.

After (Y/N) had pulled on her shoes and cloak, she entered the kitchen and rummaged around until she found a basket. As she turned to leave, she stopped and glanced back at the counter, brows furrowed as she scanned the top. _“Mmm…something feels different…I just can’t put my finger on it.”_ A moment later she shrugged and left, winding her way back to the entry where the pug still sat; (Y/N) smiled at him. “Good boy! Now let’s get going!” He barked and followed after her as she opened the heavy doors.

Her eyes flitted to the stakes buried in the ground and she moved close to one of them, poking the skin of the corpse. She frowned and muttered, _“They’re not fresh…but they’re not old either…whoever did this, did so recently.”_ (Y/N) eyed the pug who seemed to be frowning at the cadavers. _“You knew them, didn’t you Little Cezar?”_ The dog whimpered and she bent down, petting his head. “Come on then…let’s go find something to eat.” (Y/N) turned her back to the castle, making her way into the forest. Sunlight filtered through the trees and she bent down, occasionally pulling up vegetables and herbs she found growing.

After an hour or so, she found herself bent over the side of a small stream, trying to catch a fish, a determined look on her face. Thrusting her hands out, she cursed as she missed the fish again. “Damnit!” Cezar barked and she nodded, readying herself again. “I know boy! I’m gonna catch that fish!” (Y/N) narrowed her eyes and waited for the fish to swim around again, and when it did, her hands shot out into the water. A smile lit up her face, but it dropped as she realized she was pitching forward, and with a yelp, she tumbled into the stream. She sat up, laughing as Cezar spun in circles, barking loudly. “I’m fine Little Cezar!” (Y/N) raised her hand in the air and exclaimed, “Look at what I caught!” She looked up at the wiggling trout with a victorious expression. _“I told you I was gonna catch you.”_ She climbed out of the stream and dropped the fish into the basket, closing the top over it. Her hands skimmed her tunic and she squeezed the water out as best she could, then picked the basket up. “Alright boy let’s get back to the kitchen. If you’re as hungry as I am, then you’re about to faint from it.” Cezar followed as she led the way back to the castle.

(Y/N) cleaned the fish and vegetables with a practiced ease, occasionally dropping pieces for Cezar to eat as she did. She twisted her wrist as she flipped the ingredients in the skillet. As she did that morning, she placed a finished plate down for Cezar before she sat down, eating slowly, turning through the pages of the alchemy book she’d left inside.

Her eyes drifted over familiar words and techniques, reminding her of the teachings her uncle had given her during her training. She missed the old man, and sometimes she resented him for sending her off, but in the long run, she realized that he knew what was good for her, and seeing the world had broadened her horizons enough that she hunted for legendary alchemic ingredients. They usually tended to be guarded by creatures that didn’t particularly enjoy being woken up, which usually tended to result in a fight, but (Y/N) didn’t let it stop her from hunting. She’d been on the hunt for the rare Dianthus flowers when the freezing rainstorm had come upon her, unfortunately, she had to abandon the search for her flowers in a more important search for shelter. Through a series of rather unfortunate events, that involved multiple falls and dropping her bag off the side of the Carpathian Mountains, (Y/N) came upon the ruins and the castle. She still wasn’t entirely sure who the ruins and castle belonged to, but if the somewhat clean castle, and she thought that lightly, was an indicator, whoever it was, lived there; she just hadn’t run into them yet. “Maybe the ruins might have something of worth to dig through.” She frowned, wondering if the collapsed mansion would have anything. “It’s probably already been pillaged. Oh well…might as well check it out tomorrow.”

Glancing down, Cezar had already finished his plate and was curled up on the floor sleeping contently. It brought a smile to her face as she finished up the rest of her own food before collecting their plates and washing them. She placed them on the drying rag then walked back over, patting the pug on the side. “Come on Little Cezar. Let’s go back to the observatory.” He whined and rolled on the floor causing her to snicker. “What? You don’t wanna go do more science experiments?” Cezar whined again and she sighed, nodding her head in defeat. “Alright, alright. Then let’s go find a bedroom to sleep in. I am _not_ sleeping on the floor again.” The dog hopped up and wagged his tail as he led her through the halls and up the stairs.

(Y/N) frowned the higher they climbed and as they reached the top floor, a feeling of unease spread through her. She cast her gaze down the hall, seeing a single set of double doors at the end, Cezar standing in front of them. Cautiously, she crept over and laid her hand on the door handle. For a moment, she stood in front of the doors, frozen in place, then she let her hand drop from the door as she looked down and whispered, _“Little Cezar, I’m not sure being on this floor is a good idea…something doesn’t feel right.”_ He cocked his head, looking at her with one bright blue eye and she added, _“Is there another room we can stay in?”_ He looked towards the door then turned, padding back to the staircase, her close behind. As she stepped down, she paused and glanced over her shoulder towards the double doors, and what she saw made her heart thunder in her chest as her eyes went wide. A crack, no larger than an inch had opened, but it wasn’t the sight of the unlocked doors that scared her. _It was the single glaring golden eye that pierced her, pining her feet in place._ (Y/N) found it hard to breath as her lungs locked up in a frozen alarm, and she felt her body begin to shiver; whether it was from her still damp clothes or terror, she couldn’t tell. Blinking, she gasped and squinted as the opened doors had closed, as if they hadn’t been opened in the first place. She reached up, rubbing harshly at her eyes, but the scene didn’t change, the doors still sat shut, no longer showing the gilded eye from before. (Y/N) swallowed thickly then spun on her heel, running down the steps as fast as her feet would take her.

** A Few Hours Later: **

She lay in the bed, gazing absentmindedly out the window, her fingers brushing up and down Cezar’s side. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the incident on the top floor, but it only served to confuse her with each run through she went over. Mere moments. _Mere. Moments_. Is what she experienced but it felt like an _eternity_. (Y/N) shivered as she remembered the obvious loathing and how palpable it felt, as though a deep-freeze had covered her body, restricting any movement, even her breathing. She shook her head, snapping herself out of the memory, turning her eyes to the door. Earlier, she’d propped up the chair from the writing desk under the handle. Whatever was up there could probably get through something as simple as her makeshift blockade, but whatever it was, appeared to only stay on the top floor. _Fine by me._ She thought as she rolled over, burrowing herself in the covers. (Y/N) lay there in silence, and just as she was about to fall asleep, she shot up and yanked the covers off, startling Cezar. She rose out of the bed, pulling the chair from the door, and yanked it open taking off down the hall. She could hear Cezar running behind her and as she entered the kitchen, she ran up to the counter, staring at the empty plate laying on it. (Y/N) finally realized why she had felt like something was off earlier that afternoon. _Someone had eaten the leftovers she’d left out._

She reached out to touch the plate when low hiss sounded from the doorway adjacent to her. Swallowing the lump of terror growing in her throat, she slowly turned her head to the side. The moonlight only shone through two windows in the kitchen, the one opposite of her, and the one on her right, but it did nothing to give her any glimpse into what had hissed at her. Her fear only grew when she drug her eyes up the darkness and caught sight of not _one_ golden eye, but _two_ , staring back at her. (Y/N)’s jaw went slack, and she tried to make a noise, but nothing came out save for a strangled gasp. Horror sent shockwaves through her as her feet glued themselves to the floor, and no matter how hard she willed them to move, they wouldn’t’. Another hiss came from the doorway causing her to flounder and she shrieked the first thing that came to mind, **_“I’m trying to run but I can’t move my feet!”_**

A bark sounded behind her and as if the spell had been broken, the petrification wore off and (Y/N) spared one last horror-stricken glance at the gilded eyes before shoving off the counter, scooping up Cezar at the doorway, and sprinting back to the room. The entire run, she felt like whatever it was, was hot on her heels, and as she entered the room, she tossed the pug onto the bed and slammed the door closed, pressing her back up against it. Her breath came in ragged pants and after a moment, she pulled the chair under the handle again, leaping onto the bed and under the covers. (Y/N) kept her head out so she could see the closed door, too frightened to burrow underneath and turn her back to it. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and for hours, she stared at the door, every creak and howl of the wind keeping her awake.

** A Few Hours Later: **

She groaned as she rolled over, cracking her eyes open to peer at the door. Thankfully, whatever had scared her half to death hadn’t followed her as the chair was still leaning under the locked door handle. Glancing down, she saw the pug curled up against her side, sleeping peacefully. (Y/N) reached down, petting him, and turned her gaze to the window, looking out at the land. The ruins she’d passed days earlier were far across the field and she narrowed her eyes peering at them. She arched an eyebrow as she looked at the pulley system that someone had rigged in the middle of them. Frowning, she muttered, _“What’s a platform doing in a ruin?”_ Curiosity made her fingers itch in anticipation of whatever was over there, and she shifted, rising from the bed. Earlier that night, before the scare in the kitchen, she’d discovered that the bedroom she was in had a dresser, and to her satisfaction, it was also full of clothes her size. Pulling on a simple pair of black pants and a white tunic, she fastened her belt around her waist and picked up the satchel she’d found earlier, hauling it over her shoulder. Cezar stared at (Y/N) as she pulled on her boots and tied the laces, and when she was finished, she reached over and patted his head. “I’m gonna go check out those ruins. You stay here, okay boy?” He whimpered and she smiled, reassuring, _“If that thing comes out at night, I promise I’ll be back before sundown, alright?”_ (Y/N) swore he grumbled at her, but relented as she stood from the bed, and moved the chair. Carefully, she opened the door and stuck her head out, looking both directions before she took off down the hall and stairs.


	3. Act 3: Enter, The Dhampir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will not be observed like a test subject.” She glared at him as she bat away his hand.
> 
> “I’m not saying I plan on dissecting you Goldenrod. I’m just curious.” The vampire let her go, turning his back to her as he started towards the castle; she quickly followed. “Say, is it genetic? The reason why you don’t spontaneously combust?” When no response came, she frowned. “Look, I know you don’t trust me, and that’s a fair position, because I don’t even trust me, but I’m a scientist. At least give me something to satiate my curiosity!” After a moment, he muttered,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I wrote this last night and finished it this morning! I hope you all enjoy it! -Thorne

Excitement coursed through her veins as she travelled down the path to the ruins. The sun had risen high into the sky, telling her that it was around afternoon. Not that it surprised her, of course. She spent hours staring at the locked door until dawn peeked through the curtains, and her eyelids drooped, sending her into slumber. Even asleep, she still felt part of herself awake, attention pointed at the door. (Y/N) pulled the cloak around her shoulders, mind drifting back to the kitchen. Whatever had hissed at her was larger than her, but it didn’t outright attack her. “I guess it would’ve if I’d stayed and not run.” She hummed as she slipped under a broken window outside the ruin, walking until she met the platform. She circled it, eyes drifting from the top of it where the chains were connected, to the bottom of it where the lever was planted in it. (Y/N) moved to the edge and placed one foot on the ground, the other pushing onto the platform. Finding it sturdy enough, she stepped onto it and pulled the lever, watching as the sky above her grew closer as she descended into the ground.

When it hit the bottom, she hopped off, walking into the dimly lit room. Squinting, she stared at the open floor around her, amazement filling her as she saw rows and columns of books lining hundreds of shelves. “Dear god…look at all of this…Now _this_ is a library!” (Y/N) grabbed one of the lit torches at the entrance to the stairs and began making her way down. As she stepped onto the bottom floor, the darkness around her made her uneasy, and she cleared her throat, mentally reciting alchemic recipes in hopes that it would calm her. Holding the torch out in front of her so she could see, she walked around, occasionally running her fingers along the book spines until she came upon a stand with a thick book atop it. (Y/N) set the torch in the holder at the corner and flipped it open, scanning its content. “Indexed List of All Supernatural Items Acquired By The Belmont Family.” She cocked her head to the side in confusion, but then blinked as an understanding look crossed her face. “Oh, like the Belmont family! The ones who hunted monsters!” (Y/N)’s eyes went wide with realization and she murmured, _“Oh my god, this is the legendary Belmont Hold!”_ She grinned as she pulled the torch spinning around to stroll through the rows. “There has to be all kinds of ingredients in here! I might find the things in here to make the Philosopher’s Stone!” Her grin grew wider as she searched the cabinets. “I could be the first female philosopher to complete such a feat! I could change the way people view women in science!” (Y/N) moved up and down the shelves until a particular one caught her eye, causing her to stop.

She shone the torch across it, gaping at the skulls inside the cabinet. It made her frown as she reached forward, sliding the glass partition back, then she grabbed one of the skulls, holding it up so she could see. (Y/N) shifted her hand, examining it closely, when one of the canines caught her finger and she yelped as she dropped it to the ground, pulling her thumb between her lips. Copper filled her mouth and she winced as she bent down and wiped her thumb on her pants, reaching for the skull that had cracked across the jaw. She picked up the skull, muttering an apology. _“Sorry about that.”_ (Y/N) held the skull closer as she rose, this time careful to avoid the teeth as she looked at it. She tipped her head to the side as she stared at it, then she caught sight of the blood trickling down her thumb and she gasped. “Oh my god…these are…” She peered back at the case. “These are _vampire_ skulls…” (Y/N) sucked in a breath as she placed the skull back in the case and shut the glass door, backing away from it. _A few more feet away from those will make me feel better._ She thought, and the farther away she moved, the more relieved she became. That is until she collided with something hard that she was sure wasn’t there when she walked over in the first place.

(Y/N) felt her heart lurch in her chest, and a cold sweat froze her spine solid as warm breath enveloped the nape of her neck. She let out an audible whimper as she felt her fight-or-flight surge in her body and a low, threatening voice sounded beside her ear. _“What are you doing in here?”_ (Y/N) tried to speak, but her tongue felt dry and heavy, and the voice, annoyed by her silence, demanded, _“Tell me why you’re here!”_ Fight won over flight and she spun around, bringing the torch down towards whatever was behind her. A hand shot out and curled around her attacking wrist, the other hand griped her throat, shoving her in reverse until her back hit the glass casing. (Y/N) let out a gasp from the impact, but it dissolved into a choke as the hand around her neck tightened slightly. She shut her eyes and turned her head down as best she could, and the voice barked, _“Look at me!”_ (Y/N) shook her head, and the hand around her throat left her to grip her jaw and yank her chin up as they commanded, **_“I said…Look. At. Me.”_** She swallowed thickly and snapped her eyes open and stared in a mixture of fear and awe at the golden eyed man before her. (Y/N) let out another whimper and plead,

_“I’ll leave! I swear I’ll leave and never come back! Just don’t kill me!”_ The man tipped his head up and inquired,

“What are you doing in here?” She twitched under his grip trying to move her neck and replied,

“I was just exploring. I was curious about what was down here.” The man leaned close and she watched his gold hair flow across his shoulders.

_“Curious about what’s down here? Or curious to find the ways the Belmonts hunted vampires? Were you hunting for a way to kill me?”_ (Y/N) felt her face pinch in confusion as she dumbly asked,

_“I’m sorry?”_ She jerked in his grip, and the fear she felt quickly dissolved into a simmering anger as she snapped, **“Will you let go of my jaw please! It’s hard to talk and it’s hurting my neck!”** When he didn’t move, she narrowed her eyes into a glare. **_“Look, I’m not here to hunt vampires! And I’m sure as shit not hunting you! I literally stumbled into the castle three days ago and this morning I saw the platform over here and got curious!”_** The man eye her for a moment before shifting his hand from her jaw. (Y/N)’s relief was short-lived as he placed his hand back on her throat, but this time it wasn’t tight like it had been. A warning, that he could kill her if she made a move.

“Did you not see the warnings outside the castle?” She rolled her eyes and muttered,

“I _did_ , but I’m sure they got whatever was coming to them.” (Y/N) glanced into his golden eyes. “I saw your warnings, _however_ , I was caught in a _frozen rainstorm_ , and I didn’t have time to be _picky_ about my shelter.” She went slack in his arms and leaned close. _“It seems that you haven’t been picky about me staying either, considering the fact that you’ve eaten the food I’ve cooked.”_ His eyes narrowed, and they told her to shut her mouth, but she added, _“If I was hunting you, I would’ve poisoned the leftovers. But you’re here and alive. So how ‘bout you let me go and do the same?”_ The man leaned close like she did and quipped,

“Now why would I do that?” (Y/N) gaped at the protruding canines in his mouth and she made a decision. Swallowing her fear, she looked up and met his eyes, assuring,

_“Because I know you’re not going to kill me.”_ Finally, her words gave him a pause and he seemed shocked as he asked,

“And what makes you so sure I won’t?” She lifted her chin speaking matter-of-factly.

“Two reasons. Number one, you’ve had more than enough chances to kill me before now. Number two, the humans you impaled on spikes didn’t have bite marks.” (Y/N) narrowed her gaze as she wondered, “What kind of vampire doesn’t drink the blood of two humans before impaling them?” When he didn’t respond, she let her anger go and murmured, “Look, I don’t know what happened with them, but _I’m not here to kill you_. My name is (Y/N) (L/N), and I was hunt- _I was searching_ for Dianthus flowers in the mountains when I got caught in the storm.” She paused, taking a breath. “I trekked through mud and sleet until I came across the castle. _And technically, your dog has led me around so you can’t get mad at me. Also, I made you breakfast, so killing me would be a very rude thing to do in return_.” (Y/N) went silent after her introduction, then he pulled away, letting her sink to her knees. She breathed a sigh of relief as he held the torch, staring down at her.

“Why are you looking for Dianthus?” (Y/N) glanced up at him and replied,

“The plant can be turned into a bitter tonic herb that stimulates some of the systems of the body. The plant is an anthelmintic and antiphlogistic. I can craft different medicines from it if I have the right ingredients.” The vampire cocked an eyebrow.

“And do you, _wise-woman_?” (Y/N) glowered at his insult and spat,

_“It’s **alchemist** , jackass. If you’re gonna insult me, fine. But don’t mislabel me. I fought long and hard to get where I am. And no, I don’t. I accidently dropped my good satchel off the side of a cliff when I was in the storm.” _He matched her glare at the first half of her insult, asking,

“So, what were you looking for in here?” She rolled her eyes, climbing to her feet.

“I thought we discussed this? I told you, I saw the pulley-system and got curious.” (Y/N) gestured around. “I didn’t even know this was the old Belmont home until I read the index over there.” She crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, “Look, since we’ve distinguished the fact that neither of us is going to kill the other, can we leave? It’s really dark in here and I don’t like-”

_“I could kill you, if I wanted to.”_ She rolled her eyes again, placing her hands on her hips as she countered,

_“Yeah, so could many other things in this life, like a particularly vengeful goose.”_ (Y/N) leaned forward. _“You’re not special Goldenrod.”_ She bypassed him, moving towards the stairs, listening to him follow close behind her. When they reached the platform, she stood opposite to him, watching as he pulled the lever. They began to ascend, and she asked, “So, why do you live alone out here? Don’t you have any family?” The vampire kept his eyes to the sky as he monotoned,

“No.” (Y/N) cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“You don’t? I thought most vampires lived in covens.”

“They do.”

“So…then why don’t you?”

“That’s none of your business.” She grunted at him as she turned away.

_“Your liveliness must be fun at parties.”_ As they reached the top, he stepped off first then turned, holding a hand to her. (Y/N) eyed his hand for a moment then cast him an intrigued look. “Well…that’s certainly interesting… _a vampire that doesn’t burst into flames in sunlight_.” She took his hand and stepped down. “Now I’m curious.” She circled him and muttered to herself, _“Direct sunlight exposure, and no effects. Wearing simple clothes. No plant or potion smells. Must be genetic. I wonder what-”_ (Y/N) was cut off as he gripped her forearm and scowled,

**_“I will not be observed like a test subject.”_** She glared at him as she bat away his hand.

“I’m not saying I plan on _dissecting_ you Goldenrod. I’m just _curious_.” The vampire let her go, turning his back to her as he started towards the castle; she quickly followed. “Say, is it genetic? The reason why you don’t spontaneously combust?” When no response came, she frowned. “Look, I know you don’t trust me, and that’s a fair position, because _I don’t even trust me_ , but I’m a scientist. At least give me something to satiate my curiosity!” After a moment, he muttered,

**_“…How about my ability to control my urge to not kill you through a blood rage you’re bringing on?”_** (Y/N) clapped her hands and nodded.

_“That’s a start!”_ She sped up until she walked beside him. “Is the blood rage brought on by levels, or does it happen all at once? Ooo! Do you remember the instances of the blood rage or is it a completely mindless incident that you have no memory of after?” He turned to her champagne eyes narrowed into a glare and she raised her hands in surrender. _“Aye, you threw me a bone so I’m gonna chew it until it’s gone.”_

The entire walk back to the castle was a continual back and forth between them, (Y/N) asking questions, only to receive uninterested, or short, clipped responses from him. As they came to the doors, she paused, examining the bodies. “You know, I’m not saying that putting people on spikes is the _right thing_ to do…but it sure is a good way to warn all people not to come any closer.” The vampire’s didn’t stray to them, but she could tell that he was trying not to as he complained,

_“Apparently not all people.”_ (Y/N) snickered as she climbed the stairs behind him, and as they hit the doors he spun around and added, **_“Go home.”_** She recoiled slightly, then asked,

“You’re not being serious right?” His features didn’t even twitch and she grumbled, _“Okay, you are serious.”_ (Y/N) took a breath. “Look, even if I wanted to go home, _I can’t_.”

**_“I don’t care.”_** She felt her eye twitch as she hissed,

“You’d throw someone out on their ass and let them _die_?” He rolled his eyes, leaning against the door.

**_“You think you’ll die. You can’t go home. Sounds like excuses.”_**

“I would die because I don’t have supplies enough to last me, and I don’t have a home anymore.”

“Why not?” He grinned. _“Did the religious inquisition burn your house down for practicing science?”_ (Y/N) grimaced as she lowered her head and murmured,

**_“My home was destroyed by Dracula’s forces when he initially attacked Târgoviște.”_** For the first time since they’d met, his voice betrayed his expression as he inquired softly,

_“What?”_ She looked back up at him.

**_“My uncle had sent me away when Dracula gave his ultimatum. I was in Braila when word hit that forces of the night had overrun and slaughtered all of Târgoviște.”_** (Y/N) paused then confessed, **_“I was there…the day they killed Lisa Tepes…”_** The vampire’s face twisted in agony as she continued. **_“I heard her call to him…for him to be better than us…”_** She frowned. **_“I won’t say that annihilation was the right answer…but I understand his hate and decision.”_** (Y/N) stared at him then pointed to the corpses. **_“I don’t know what they did to you, but I do know that whatever they did has made you lose trust in humanity.”_** She took a step forward, placing her hands to her heart as she plead, **_“One month. Give me one month to prove that there’s still good people in this world.”_** The look he gave her was only something she could describe as hate, distrust, and a world full of grief, all mixed together as he questioned,

_“Why should I?”_ (Y/N) realized his question was only asking for one answer, and depending on how she did answer, she’d either be walking aimlessly around Wallachia or she’d be inside a castle after. She inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders, declaring,

**_“Because there is evil in this world. There are humans who will scheme and lie and steal and murder for whatever they want, not caring who they hurt along the way. But…there is also good in this world. And there are humans who will help and love and care for whoever needs it. Life is a dichotomy Goldenrod. It’s not lived on one straight and narrow pathway. Where there is unrighteousness, there is righteousness. Where there is distrust, there is trust. Where there is hate, there is love. And you can either embrace that and accept that some people will fall into either of those things, or you can reject it and close yourself off from it, hiding away in the tippy top of your castle. Either choice means you live. But only one lets you live freely.”_** The two locked eyes and for a solid minute, neither spoke, then he turned around and pushed open the door, holding it for her. (Y/N) felt a smile curl her lips as she walked inside. A bark sounded from the top of the staircase and she glanced up as Cezar ran towards them; she bent down, holding her hands out. “Little Cezar! How was your day?” He yapped in return and slipped under her, moving to the vampire’s legs where he rubbed against them. (Y/N) grinned as the vampire bent down and pet his head.

“Hello Little Cezar.” He felt eyes on him and looked up, meeting her gaze; the smile on his face dissolved into a frown as be bit out, _“What?”_ She scoffed, turning away.

**_“Wow, doesn’t take much to flip your switch does it Goldenrod?”_**

_“Adrian.”_ (Y/N) looked back, shock in her voice as she asked,

**_“What?”_** The vampire moved to hold his hand out so she could shake it, but at the last moment, thought against it and lowered his hand as he repeated,

 _“My name is Adrian.”_ (Y/N) grinned and nodded her head.

**_“It’s nice to meet you Adrian._ **


	4. Act 4: The Revealing Of Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Adrian.” He scoffed.
> 
> “You’re a terrible liar (L/N).” It wasn’t the insult that made her frown, it was what he said after, with such a tone of self-loathing. “You saw the scars. Aren’t you curious to know how I received them? Intrigued to ask who gave them to me?” (Y/N) swallowed thickly and glanced back at him, this time, only staring into his eyes and not at his body, admitting,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all liking the story so far! I can't wait to write the next chapters! I'm so excited for them! Enjoy! -Thorne

The morning after (Y/N) met Adrian marked a new month, which she was all too happy to start, except he wasn’t. He spent the first week actively ignoring her, and she knew why, but it still pissed her off to no end. The second week, (Y/N) decided that she wasn’t going to be ignored any longer, which is why she decided to start with breakfast. She climbed the stairs, Cezar at her heels, and when she reached the top, she strode to Adrian’s door, knocking at it. “Adrian, it’s time to get up.” No reply came from inside and she cocked an eyebrow. “Look pal, I can wait out here as long as it takes, but I’m gonna keep knocking until you do open the door.” True to her word she raised her knuckles, rapping quickly. After a few seconds of uninterrupted thumping, the door swung open revealing a disheveled and glaring vampire. (Y/N) wore a grin as she placed her hand on her hip, eyeing the bedhead. _“Good morning Sunshine. Did you sleep well?”_ His glare seemed to darken as she added, “Breakfast is ready. Come downstairs.” Adrian scoffed at her before slamming the door shut in her face. (Y/N) blinked in shock then felt her eye twitch as she griped, _“I know he didn’t just do that.”_ Narrowing her eyes, she began knocking again; a few seconds passed by then he threw open the door and grabbed her wrist, hissing,

_“Stop that!”_ She jerked her wrist back from him and countered,

_“Then don’t slam doors in my face like a child throwing a tantrum!”_ The two glowered at each other before she took a deep breath and calmly said, “We have things to do today, so you’re not going to sleep in until lunch. It’s nine in the morning. Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast.” Not waiting for his response, (Y/N) spun on her heel and marched to the stairs, calling out, _“If you’re not at the table in ten minutes, I will come back.”_

When she got back to the kitchen, she busied herself plating their food, and as she turned to the table, Adrian walked in. (Y/N) offered him a smile as she placed the dishes down. She pointed to a seat. “I assume you’re at the head of the table, so I’ll sit here.” As she moved to sit down, he shifted past her, pulling the chair out for her; she smiled as she sat down. “Thank you.” He grunted in response, sitting adjacent to her. He looked down at the plate then asked,

_“What…is this?”_ (Y/N) glanced down then puzzled,

“Zacuscă on Tara Paine?” She picked up her toast. “There wasn’t any Telemea, so I used Feta instead.” Pausing, she asked, _“Oh my god, you’re not one of those that can’t eat cheese and milk...are you?”_ Adrian’s eyes shot up and he replied,

“No…I just…wasn’t expecting so much to eat.” (Y/N) nodded in satisfaction as she took a bite, chewing for a second, then swallowing.

“Well, my uncle always said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day.” She gestured for him to eat. “Besides, we have a lot to do today, so we’ll need strength.”

“What do you mean, _‘we’_?” (Y/N) smiled as she took a sip of her juice.

“You’re gonna help me clean the observatory, and then we’re going hunting.”

“And _why_ am _I_ going to help _you_?” She eyed him and quipped,

“Because you’ve spent an entire week cooped up in your room and it’s good to get out and do something once in a while.” He rolled his eyes as he ate, muttering,

_“I wonder what the reason is for me staying in my room. Perhaps it’s the human who won’t leave my home?”_ (Y/N) stared at him with an unimpressed look before going back to her breakfast and retorted,

_“At least I don’t mope like a child who’s been punished.”_ She could feel his glare against her head but she paid him no mind, adding, “I need you to help me lift the bookshelves and apparatus that have fallen over and move them back into place.”

“Why? _I’m_ not using the observatory.”

“ _I am_. And I’m not strong enough to lift those things on my own.” She took another sip of her drink. _“And, helping each other will be a good bonding experience!”_ Adrian scoffed.

_“So you can gain my trust only to turn around and stake me?”_ (Y/N)’s eyebrows shot up and she grumbled,

_“I don’t blame you for making a conclusion like that, but damned if you don’t leap far.”_ She wiped her hands on her napkin. _“Again, I don’t plan on killing you Adrian.”_ She stood from the table and pushed her chair in before placing her dishes in the sink. “Since I cooked, if you will, wash the dishes. When you’re done, join me in the observatory, please.”

She patted Cezar on the head as he curled up in the corner of the room before moving to the telescope at the end of the room, beginning to pick up the scattered books and papers. A few minutes went by then she heard him enter and she looked up, watching as he walked over to her, quietly helping her. (Y/N) placed the books and paper on a table then swept the shards of glass into a pile. Adrian pulled one of the apparatus up straight, then paused, looking at the table that she’d been working at for the last week and half; he gently traced the words she’d hurriedly scribbled across the parchment, remarking, “Being an alchemist seems like an incendiary type of profession for a woman.” (Y/N) huffed as she placed another set of books on the table.

“Believe me Adrian, you’re not the first to tell me that.”

“Who was?”

“It was my uncle in fact. The very one who taught me alchemy.” She walked over, uncapping the alembic to check its contents. “I’m not just an alchemist. I’m a physician too.” Champagne eyes regarded her carefully as he asked,

“You’re a doctor?” (Y/N)’s face pinched and she shook her head, reaching over to add another ingredient to the alembic.

“Not a _doctor-doctor_. More like a doctor’s assistant. I can treat wounds and conditions, but I’m not advanced like other people are.” She glanced over at him. “I’d always wished I could’ve met Doctor Tepes before she was murdered. I heard her skills were legendary. I could’ve learned a lot from her.”

“She wasn’t an alchemist though.” (Y/N) tipped her head side to side, arguing,

“Technically, one who practices any form of medicine or healing is an alchemist. _What is a mixture of medicine but simple alchemy?_ Those that carry alchemy titles are usually developing potions of destruction rather than those with doctoring titles who are developing medicines.” She paused, then stirred the mixture. “I’ve been trying to develop a way to make a poison known as ‘The Quiet Death’, but I’ve never been able to get the right ingredients.” Her fingers moved in a familiar flow, twisting knobs, and stirring.

_“Why?”_ (Y/N) chuckled as she placed a dish in front of the opening.

_“Because a good half of the ingredients aren’t native to Wallachia. I’d have to travel the seas to find them.”_

“What? No, I was asking-” Adrian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I meant _why_ do you want to make a poison like that?” She looked over and reasoned,

_“Because I’m an alchemist? And the best way to prove you’re good at what you do is to make something that only a few of the best in your field can make?”_ She went silent for a second then mumbled, _“Perhaps mentioning that you want to make an extremely fatal poison to a paranoid vampire isn’t the best thing to do.”_ (Y/N) glanced at him, reassuring, “Don’t worry, if I was going to poison you, I’d give you something that would incapacitate you, then shove you out a window.” He gave her a look and she waved a hand. “But really, I want to make the poison because it would prove that I’m a capable alchemist.” He cocked an eyebrow but kept quiet and she dropped her gaze to the dish that had filled with a thick, dark liquid. Smiling, she picked it up and brought it to his face. “Smell.” Adrian recoiled slightly and she rolled her eyes. _“This isn’t the incapacitator, Adrian. It’s a salve. Smell.”_ Keeping a cautious gaze on her, he leaned down a sniffed it, and she watched his face relax. “See? Smells good, doesn’t it?” He nodded.

“It does. I can smell eucalyptus in it. What type of salve is it?” (Y/N) winked at him.

_“Good nose Adrian.”_ She lowered the plate and scraped the salve into a small container. “It’s an inflammation reducing salve. It contains eucalyptus, aloe vera, coconut oil, honey, and lavender in it.” She handed him the bottle. “Here you go.” His eyes drifted from the bottle to her and he asked,

“Why are you giving me that?” (Y/N) shrugged.

“Because it’s tradition to give gifts to people who are sad.”

_“Since when? And I am not sad.”_ She grinned as she placed the bottle in his hand.

_“Since now, and yes you are. You’re so sad that you make onions cry.”_ Snickering she walked past him. “Now come on, we have a deer to hunt.” She spun on her heel, walking backwards as she asked, “Does this castle have an armory?” Adrian nodded, careful to keep a distance between them.

“It does. What do you need from it? Are you planning on fighting something?” (Y/N) winked.

“I’m no good with swords but I can shoot a quail out of it’s nest at two hundred yards.” He cocked an eyebrow at her declaration.

“That’s quite a feat for a human to complete. You said we were hunting earlier. Why?” She placed her hands on her hips and responded,

_“That didn’t exactly sound like praise Sunshine. I’ll have you know that I’ve trained in archery just as much as I have alchemy. I’m deadly from afar.”_ (Y/N) huffed. “And we’re hunting because we don’t have any meat and consuming meat is good for the body. Besides, I’m getting tired of dried-” She cut herself of with a gasp as she placed her foot backwards but didn’t land on firm floor. (Y/N) flailed as she fell backwards, and on instinct, shot her hands out to grab onto something to stop her fall. A warm hand curled around her wrist and jerked her forward, sending her tumbling forwards instead of reverse. She fell into Adrian’s chest, her free hand curling in his shirt as she sunk down to her knees. The hand around her wrist uncurled, moving to her back, rubbing softly.

“Are you alright?” (Y/N) nodded, placing her hand to her chest, feeling her heart pounding underneath.

_“I-I’m fine. Thank you.”_ He moved his hand to her shoulder, pulling her away so he could look in her eyes and proceeded to admonish her.

_“You need to watch where you’re going. If I hadn’t been here to catch you, you’d probably be in a heap of broken bones and bent limbs at the bottom of this staircase. There’s nothing in this castle that could hurt you, but that doesn’t mean you should go and find something to do so.”_ (Y/N) felt her neck disappear into her shoulders as she mumbled,

_“I haven’t been reprimanded since I was a child.”_ Adrian raised an eyebrow as he pulled his hands away.

_“Then perhaps I need to treat you as if you were one.”_ She glared at him as she straightened her tunic.

“There’s no need for such an extreme.” She paused and murmured, _“But…you’re right…I should’ve been watching where I was going.”_ For a moment, neither of them spoke, then he rose to his feet and offered his hand to her. (Y/N) took it, letting him help her up, then he said,

“Follow me. I’ll show you the armory.” She blinked in stunned silence then smiled and chased after him.

** A Few Hours Later: **

She didn’t even look at him as she plucked twigs from her clothes. “This is _your_ fault. I hope you know that.” He grunted at her as he pulled leaves from his hair.

_“You’re just as guilty as I.”_ (Y/N) scoffed.

_“I wasn’t the one who shoved us both into ravine.”_ Adrian turned, glaring at her as he spat,

“You were going to shoot a _doe_.” She met his eyes, defending,

_“No, I wasn’t!”_ She plucked another twig from her shirt. “I saw the doe cross in front of the buck just as I was about to loose my arrow. I was un-knocking the arrow when _you_ shoved _me_!”

_“And you pulled me with you!”_

_“Because I was being shoved into a ravine!”_

_“You were going to shoot the doe!”_ (Y/N) threw her hands in the air as she stomped up the stairs.

_“Oh, you’re the most insufferable vampire I’ve ever met!”_ She listened to him scoff as he climbed the steps behind her.

_“Well from one insufferable being to another, you’re one to talk!”_ She spun around as she reached the top step, glaring into his eyes.

_“I am not insufferable! I am perfectly sufferable, thank you very much!”_

 _“I’m glad you’ve recognized the fact that being around you is suffering in itself.”_ (Y/N) felt her eye twitch as she resisted the urge to roundhouse kick him back down the stairs and she turned on her heel, marching to the bathroom.

_“You are an ass! A giant ass.”_

 _“You have nothing but insults, have you, (L/N)?”_ She glared at him over her shoulder.

_“These insults are about to be joined by molotovs if you can’t learn to be nicer!”_ (Y/N) turned as she came to the bathroom doors and reminded, “Like it or not Adrian, you gave me _one_ _month_.” He crossed his arms over his chest and inquired,

“And what does _that_ have to do with _this_?” She narrowed her eyes and hissed,

_“Perhaps in that time I can teach you to be civil!”_ Not waiting for his response, she shut the door and twisted the lock. Grinning she turned her back to the door, only to stop in her tracks as her jaw went slack. _“Wha-How-You!”_ Standing in front of her was the very vampire she had locked outside. (Y/N) pointed to the door. _“How did you get in here?! I locked that!”_ Adrian crossed his arms over his chest and informed,

“Contrary to your belief that I only stay in my bedroom, I’ve lived in this castle my entire life. I know every entrance and secret door in this place.” Turning his back to her, he gripped the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head; (Y/N) recoiled, blurting,

_“What are you doing?!”_ Adrian leaned over the large tub, pulling one of the handles.

“Taking a bath.” She scowled as she marched up to him, listening to the water fill.

_“Uh, no you’re not! I was in here first!”_ He whirled around, purposely showing his canines as he dared,

_“Are you going to stop me?”_ (Y/N) clenched her jaw as she glowered at him and after a second, he turned back around, unbuttoning his pants. Her eyes shot to the ceiling as he shucked them off and stepped into the tub, sinking down until his shoulders and head rose above the water; he smirked at her and quipped, “When you leave, shut the door, _please_.” (Y/N) dropped her gaze from the ceiling to him, and with a burst of sheer spite she yanked her tunic and pants off, slipping into the tub at the opposite side. She flashed him a look that irked him, because all it screamed was, _‘I win’_ , as she sassed,

_“If we were playing chess, I do believe this would be ‘checkmate’.”_ (Y/N) propped her feet up on the rim, stretching herself out until the water lapped her neck. She let out a sigh as the day’s tension began melting away. “I know the Roman’s used bathhouses, but whoever built this tub was a genius. It’s a shame that with the fall of the Roman’s, hygiene went with it.” She looked over at him, but her eyes quickly fell to the angry red marks lining his arms and chest. Feeling golden eyes boring into her she quickly diverted her gaze to the window, watching the sunlight fall across the forests.

“If you’re curious, ask.” (Y/N) cleared her throat, murmuring,

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about Adrian.” He scoffed.

“You’re a terrible liar (L/N).” It wasn’t the insult that made her frown, it was what he said after, with such a tone of self-loathing. _“You saw the scars. Aren’t you curious to know how I received them? Intrigued to ask who gave them to me?”_ (Y/N) swallowed thickly and glanced back at him, this time, only staring into his eyes and not at his body, admitting,

_“I do want to ask. But I’m not going to. Your scars are yours alone. The incidents are not mine to know until you have deemed me ready to hear them.”_ A stunned silence filled the space between, and she bemused quietly, _“Though we are in a rather intimate setting, so I’m sure it’s as good a time as any.”_ Adrian huffed, a small smile crossing his lips, and the two stared at one another for a moment before they burst into laughter. When they calmed, he recounted,

_“The one across my chest was given to me by my father over a year and a half ago…the ones on my arms, legs, and torso were given to me by the corpses outside.”_ (Y/N) drug her eyes over the ones on his arms, examining the jagged lines running up his arms. She shifted, stretching her hand out, but stopped when he tensed, and she softly requested,

_“May I touch them?”_ Adrian watched her like a hawk as he raised his arm, allowing her to run her fingers across them. She caressed the raised skin, whispering, _“They’ve healed nicely…well, as nicely as scars can…”_ (Y/N) peered into his eyes and avowed, **_“Tu es superstes. Scriptum super corpus.”_** Golden eyes widened at her words and she squeezed his arm as she rose from the tub. “I’m going to change then start dinner. I hope you’ll join me when you’re finished.” Wrapping the towel around her waist, she unlocked the door and slipped outside, closing it behind her. Adrian stared at the door for a minute then placed his hand across his chest, whispering,

_“You are a survivor…written on the body…”_ A frown crossed his lips, and it deepened as his heart gave a heavy thump.


	5. Act 5: Of Nightmares And Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Do you remember when we first met?” The quill halted for a moment then it moved, and she answered,
> 
> “How could I forget? You scared the ever-living shit out of me.” He snorted, shaking his head as he propped his chin on his arm.
> 
> “No, I mean when you told me about how you understood Dracula’s hate for humanity for murdering Lisa.” (Y/N) nodded, requesting,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the story I'm writing! I can't wait to finish this up! The next two chapters will be the end, but I think they'll be the best of the story! Enjoy! -Thorne

A thumping roused her from sleep, and she rolled over, mumbling, “Cezar…lay down…go outside…later…” She burrowed her face into the pillow, pulling the covers over her shoulders as the thumping sounded again. Her face pinched and she grunted as her mind began to clear from sleep. “Cezar…go lay down…it’s not time to get up yet.” For a moment, silence enveloped the room and she relaxed, haziness clouding over, then a scream pierced the air. (Y/N) shot up in her bed, eyes wildly darting around as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Cezar sat alert beside her, and she reached down, patting his head. “It’s okay boy.” She climbed out of the bed and pulled on the long coat, covering the nightshirt she wore. Slipping through the door, she looked around before making her way to the spiral staircase, beginning to climb it.

Another scream sounded as she reached the top and she sprinted to Adrian’s door, pounding on it. “Adrian! Adrian open the door!” When the door didn’t open, (Y/N) grunted, curling the handle herself. She stepped into the room, zeroing in immediately on the vampire that had tangled himself in his sheets as he thrashed around. She strode to his bedside and reached over, gently grasping his shoulder as she murmured, _“Adrian, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”_ His body jerked under her grasp and she frowned as she climbed onto the side, grabbing hold of his other shoulder; this time she shook him firmer, commanding, “Wake up Adrian! You’re having-” In an instance, their positions were flipped and (Y/N) found herself on her back as she stared up at the wild-eyed vampire. His hand was inches from her jugular, and she could feel his nails pricking her skin. She hadn’t been scared of the vampire since that night in the Hold, but now, trepidation crawled under her skin and she softly assured, _“Adrian, it’s alright…nothing’s going to hurt you…it was just a bad dream.”_ She stared into his eyes, no longer the sunset gold she’d gotten used to, but a crimson, full of fear. He looked down at her, hissing,

_“They’re all the same. They did this.”_ (Y/N) wanted to shake her head but the nails against her throat stopped her and despite the pounding in her chest, she kept her voice calm.

_“I know they did Adrian. And they paid the price for it. But you need to understand that they can’t hurt you anymore.”_ He leaned down.

_“You’re one of them.”_ The words made her heart hurt and she replied,

_“I’m a human Adrian, but I’m not going to hurt you. You’ve gotta trust me on that.”_ His nails moved closer, and she felt the burn as they pressed into her.

_“In the end, you’re all the same.”_ Believing that she was about to meet her end, (Y/N) gripped his hand tightly and challenged,

**_“If killing me will satiate your fears, then do it. But you sure as hell better do it as yourself.”_** Adrian blinked at her as if he was finally waking up, and she watched as he did it again, the red dissipating as the gold returned, then he went shifted, falling back onto his ankles as he went slack. (Y/N) slowly sat up, reaching up to rub her neck. Feeling a wet warmth, she pulled her fingers away to see a bit of blood coating the tips of her fingers; a choked noise caught her attention, and she looked up, seeing Adrian staring at her with a horrified expression as he apologized.

“I’m-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-” She shook her head, bringing up the end of her coat to press against her wound.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a scratch.” He shook his head, dropping his gaze to his fingers.

“I thought I was dreaming.” (Y/N) nodded.

“Yes, that’s usually what happens when you’re having a nightmare.” She looked back up at him and offered a smile. _“Hey,”_ Adrian met her eyes and she assured, _“I’m alright Adrian. It was just an accident.”_ His eyebrows furrowed, and he didn’t speak, so she asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

_“No…no I don’t.”_ (Y/N) nodded and rose from the bed, holding out her hand.

“I don’t think you’re going back to sleep any time soon. Come with me.” Adrian’s eyes flitted to her hand, but he didn’t take it, too afraid to hurt her again, and she smiled. _“It’s okay Adrian. Take my hand.”_ Finally, he laid his palm in her hand and she curled her fingers around his large hand, squeezing carefully. He allowed her to lead him down the stairs to the bathroom where she gestured for him to sit on the stool. He did so and she walked behind him, gently combing the knots from his hair with her fingers. When it was smooth, she braided the golden tresses, resting it between his shoulder blades as she moved, wringing a rag from the sink. (Y/N) pressed it against his forehead, dabbing at the cold sweat he’d run during his nightmare. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved it to his cheeks and neck, and he muttered,

_“I’m too old to have bad dreams.”_ She glanced at him, offering a sad smile as she countered,

“Whether we’re human or vampire or some other breed, it’s been observed that different species have dreams. _It happens to us all, Adrian_.” (Y/N) placed the rag on the counter and looked at him. “Since I’m too awake to go back to sleep, would you like to help me in the observatory?” Adrian nodded his head and she smiled, tipping her head. “Well let’s go then.”

Their steps were quiet as they entered the observatory, and they sat side by side at the table. (Y/N) handed him a piece of parchment before looking at the alembic saying, “Do me a favor and read me the list of ingredients, please.” He took the paper from her, champagne eyes darting across the page, then he asked,

“Did you have a _spasm_ as you were writing this?” Her head twisted as she glanced at him.

_“Excuse me?”_ Adrian showed her the paper.

“I have _no idea_ what this says.” Offended, (Y/N) snatched the paper from him, griping,

_“Give me that. I’ll tell you what it says.”_ She scanned the page then fell silent, and that was all it took for the vampire to smirk and quip,

“Can’t even read your own handwriting, can you, _Miss Alchemist_?” She scrunched her nose and mumbled,

_“My handwriting isn’t that bad.”_ Adrian snorted, retorting,

“Oh yes, it is. I’ve never seen handwriting _that deplorable_.” (Y/N) felt her eye twitch and she slammed the parchment down, sliding over the ink and quill.

_“Alright wise-ass. Show me your handwriting.”_ He offered her a full-toothed grin, taking the quill in his right hand. She watched as he dipped it in the ink before writing a few words across the sheet, then slid it back over. (Y/N) drew her eyes over his words, reading, _“‘Compare my writing to yours.’”_ She gave him an unimpressed look and pouted, _“Oh piss off.”_ He chuckled as she motioned to them. “It’s not fair that your handwriting is so elegant!” She threw her hands in the air complaining _, “Everything I’ve seen you do in the past three weeks is elegant! It’s like I’m a peasant sitting next to a prince! I have been offended!”_ Adrian continued to chuckle at her protests, and the sight of the usually stoic vampire covering his mouth as he laughed made her laugh too. When they finally calmed, she admitted, _“My handwriting really is shit, isn’t it?”_ He nodded and she sighed, flipping the sheet over. “Alright then. Looks like I’m gonna have to redo the recipe.” (Y/N) opened a book next to her, quietly glancing between as she rewrote the words; Adrian watched her for a moment then inquired,

“…Do you remember when we first met?” The quill halted for a moment then it moved, and she answered,

_“How could I forget? You scared the ever-living shit out of me.”_ He snorted, shaking his head as he propped his chin on his arm.

“No, I mean when you told me about how you understood Dracula’s hate for humanity for murdering Lisa.” (Y/N) nodded, requesting,

“What about it?”

“You said your uncle sent you away from Târgoviște after Dracula appeared…he was killed during the initial attack, wasn’t he?” Finally, she stopped writing, but refused to look at him as she confirmed,

_“…He was…as was our home.”_ Adrian observed her, probing,

“Do you hate Dracula for it?” (Y/N) swallowed thickly, murmuring,

_“I don’t think that’s a very fair question…it’s hard to not hate something that killed something you loved.”_ She kept her gaze to the table. _“I don’t think what he did in return was right…but again, I understand why he did it.”_

_“But do you hate him?”_ She looked over at him, challenging,

_“For what he did? Or for what he was?”_ Evidently, he hadn’t been expecting such questions in return because he went silent for a few seconds, then said,

“Both.” (Y/N) inhaled deeply then let out a sigh,

“For being a vampire? No. We can’t choose what we’re born or turned as.” She paused. “But for what he’s done?” Adrian held his breath, waiting, then she shook her head. _“No…I don’t.”_

_“Why?”_ She gazed at the stunned vampire beside her and replied,

_“There’s enough hate and grief in this world already Adrian…it doesn’t need me adding to it.”_

“Even at the cost of your family?” (Y/N) nodded.

“I’ve asked myself these exact questions, hundreds of times. I loved my uncle. More than the world. But he made the choice to stay in Târgoviște while I went away. It took me awhile to understand, but him staying until Dracula’s night horde appeared was his way of atoning for not stepping in to stop the church that day.” She eyed him. “Can I ask you the same question Adrian? _Do you hate Dracula_?” His eyes went wide as he clenched his fists, whispering,

_“I knew them…Dracula and Lisa…I knew them very well…”_ (Y/N) frowned, placing her hand over his clenched fist, comforting,

_“You don’t have to speak on it if you’re not ready.”_ Adrian shook his head.

“No…it _needs_ to be _answered_.” He took a deep breath, revealing, _“I grieved when word of Lisa’s death reached us…he turned to genocide…I didn’t.”_ Golden eyes dropped to the hands they had laid on one another and he added, _“I hated him for murdering thousands of innocent people just like her…but at the same time…I…I-”_ He jerked slightly as he felt (Y/N)’s fingers run under his eye and he gaped at her as she hushed,

“You don’t have to rush yourself Adrian.” He blinked and tears blurred his vision. She gently brushed another tear away, _“You hated what he did, but at the same time, you were close to him, and you couldn’t hate him because you loved him. Just as you loved Lisa.”_ Her words rang truth somewhere inside him and he brought a hand to his face, covering his eyes as he cried. (Y/N) listened as sobs wracked his chest, and she leaned over, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She rested her cheek against the side of his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her shoulder. Her heart felt like it was breaking with each shuddering breath he took, and all she could wonder was how long it had been since someone had listened to the poor man’s burdens.


	6. Act 6: A Discernment Of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t see a princess around here. You must be confused.” She reached down trying to slap his rear.
> 
> “You are a jerk! Put me down!”
> 
> “You want me to put you down?”
> 
> “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made myself cry writing this! I hope you're all enjoying the story, and thank you so much for reading! -Thorne

She grunted as she hit the ground, rolling over to hold the hand he’d slapped. _“Owwww!”_ Adrian rolled his eyes at her, muttering,

“I _barely_ even hit you.” (Y/N) glared up at him and countered,

“I’m pretty sure you just broke my wrist in four places, Adrian.” He huffed, offering his hand to her. Taking it, she let him pull her to her feet, then he handed her the rapier.

“Let’s go again.” She groaned, letting her arms go slack.

“Come on…what is the point of all this?” Adrian moved into position opposite of her, raising the silver sword in one hand, the other curling behind his back.

“The point is, you need to learn personal defense if you want to survive.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes as she placed the tip of the sword into the ground, propping her chin on the pommel.

“I don’t know if you know this Adrian, but _I wield a bow_. I don’t get up close and personal with people.” He glanced away from her as if remembering something, then said,

“Archers run out of arrows all the time. When that happens, you can whack people with your bow, _but_ what happens when a particularly strong strike _breaks_ the bow?” She let out a _‘pfft’,_ lolling her head to look at him.

_“I mean, I understand what you’re saying, but I don’t go and pick fights with people who look stronger than me.”_ Something in Adrian’s gaze shifted and he warned,

_“I’m going to attack you in five seconds.”_ (Y/N)’s eyes went wide as she stood up straight, the rapier falling over with a thump as it hit the ground.

**“Wait, what?”**

_“One.”_ She raised her hands, waving them.

**“Adrian, wait!”** He twirled the sword around, readying himself.

_“Two.”_

**“You can’t be serious!”**

_“Three.”_ (Y/N) scrambled for the sword, shouting,

**“This isn’t how I want to die!”**

_“Four.”_ She raised the sword in front of her.

**“You are a sadistic bastard!”**

_“Five.”_ (Y/N) barely had time to think as he shot forward, bringing the sword down on her. She gasped, arms moving on their own accord to block the blade. Sparks flew from the impact and she schreeched,

“Hey! Go easy on me!” Adrian’s features didn’t shift as he twisted, swinging up her side.

“There is no _easy_ in _battle_.” She glared, narrowly dodging his strike.

“Okay but this _isn’t_ battle! We’re _sparring_!” A grin worked onto his lips as he twirled, thrusting the sword straight at her face. (Y/N) sucked in a breath and bent her torso back, watching the extremely sharp blade cross over her face.

“You’re doing well.” She growled as she pulled her rapier up, sliding it underneath his to shove it away. Straightening up, she put a few feet between them.

_“Alright. You wanna fight. We’ll fight.”_ (Y/N) launched herself at him swinging wildly. He dodged each swing with a practiced ease, and in a flash, her sword was landing a few yards away, the tip of the silver sword inches from her face. She breathed heavily as he murmured,

_“Yield.”_ Her eyes darted to the rapier across from her, but a wave of the sword brought her eyes back to his and he added, “You aren’t fast enough.” (Y/N) sighed and dropped her gaze to the ground, then looked back up and smiled.

“That is true. I’m not fast enough.” She knelt down, hands moving to her boots as she fiddled with her laces.

_“What…are you doing?”_ (Y/N) glanced up at him and quipped,

_“Distracting you.”_ The sword lowered a split second and she used that mere moment to curl her fingers in the dirt, slinging it up to his face. He grunted, recoiling as he rubbed his face and (Y/N) dove for the rapier, curling her fingers around the hilt. She rose, turning to face him and watched as he thrust his sword out to her. (Y/N) shifted, letting the blade bypass her, then she lifted, trapping his arm and sword between her arm and her side. Bringing her sword up, she put the blade against his throat. Golden eyes widened and she murmured, _“Does this mean I win?”_ He stared at her for a long moment then nodded,

“Yes…you win.” (Y/N) smirked and dropped the sword away, freeing his arm in the process. She stepped back a few feet then tossed the rapier aside, collapsing onto her back as she let out a cry of victory.

_“Woohoo!”_ Adrian glanced down at her in amusement before lowering beside her, sitting cross legged. She wriggled against the ground until she became comfortable, then raised her arms, resting her hands behind her head. “That sucked.” He chuckled at her words, propping his elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his hand.

“First you shout your win then you say it sucks? Are you happy or sad?” (Y/N) snorted, looking over at him.

“Oh, I’m _ecstatic_ right now. I can officially add, _‘Kicked A Vampire’s Ass’_ to my list of notable achievements.” She reached over, shoving his knee. “It sucks because I’m all _sweaty_ and _tired_.” Adrian scoffed at her.

“You did not kick my ass.” (Y/N) rolled over onto her stomach, raising herself on her elbows as she retorted,

_“Uh, yes I did! I beat you!”_

“By _cheating_.” She huffed, laying flat on the ground.

_“Yeah, and cheaters are the ones who win in fights.”_

“You’re very quick to admit you have no honor.” (Y/N) hummed as she closed her eyes.

_“Honor isn’t going to win you a fight. It’s going to get your head cut off and placed on a pike outside a city wall.”_ Adrian chuckled, then nudged her side.

“C’mon _dishonorable alchemist._ Let’s go eat lunch.” He rose from the ground and she grabbed his boot, groaning,

_“Carry me.”_

**“No.”** (Y/N) let out another groan and rolled onto her back.

_“But I’m tired! And I can’t move!”_ Adrian crossed his arms over his chest.

**“I’m not carrying you.”** She gazed up at him and stuck her lower lip out, pouting,

_“Will you carry me? Pretty please Adrian?”_ He eyed her for a moment then bent over and grabbed her by her belt. He heaved, yanking her up and over his shoulder as he turned towards the castle. (Y/N) gasped as she jostled over his shoulder. “ _When I said carry, I meant like a princess! Not a sack of potatoes!”_ He snorted as he walked.

“I don’t see a princess around here. You must be confused.” She reached down trying to slap his rear.

_“You are a jerk! Put me down!”_

“You want me to put you down?”

_“Yes!”_

“Alright. Don’t get mad at me though.” (Y/N) opened her mouth to ask what he meant when she started falling, and she realized she was headed for the stream of water they’d been walking in. She reached out and yelped,

_“Wait! Don’t!”_ Right before she hit the ground, arms curled under her back and legs, pulling her tight to a strong chest. She looked up, seeing Adrian smirking down at her, and she scowled, _“You did that on purpose.”_ He chuckled, denying,

**“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”** (Y/N) glared at him as he stepped onto the other side of the stream.

_“Oh yes you do.”_ Adrian simply smiled as she continued to badger him on their way back.

** A Few Hours Later: **

“Now add the rosewater to the jasmine, and I’ll start grinding the sandalwood down to add in.” She watched as he tipped the vial over and she reached over, gently placing her hand on his wrist. “Easy as you pour. Too much and you’ll overpower the jasmine. You want to make sure you can still smell the other scents.” Adrian nodded, eyeing the mixture carefully as he poured. When he finished, he looked at her, waiting for her approval, and she leaned over, sniffing the mix. After a moment, she looked at him and smiled, nodding her head. “Well done Adrian!” As if her smile was contagious, one appeared on his face as he replied,

“Thank you.” (Y/N) turned the dial down on the alembic, letting the mixture simmer, and he asked, “I’ve noticed that you tend to make a lot of aroma oils. Why is that?” She glanced at him as she broke apart the sandalwood, explaining,

“Well, aroma oils can’t cure diseases and conditions like actual medical concoctions, but certain oils, and when combined with other oils can treat less serious things. For instance, lavender can help with stress, ylang-ylang can help calm nausea and headaches, and tea tree can help fight infections and boost immunity.” (Y/N) placed the pieces of sandalwood in the mortar, looking at him. “Also, I really like to smell like nature so it’s a win-win.” Adrian chuckled, then a gurgling sounded between them. (Y/N) placed a hand to her stomach as she felt her cheeks warm and murmured, _“Uh…sorry.”_ The vampire snorted and rose from the table.

“I’ll go get us dinner.”

“Thank you.” She smiled as he walked out of the observatory, then she stood, carrying the leftover sandalwood to the shelf. Cezar ran through her legs and she huffed. “Little Cezar, this isn’t a stick to play fetch with. We’ll go outside and play later.” Just as she reached the shelf, the pug shifted in front of her foot and (Y/N) jerked as she tumbled forward, the sandalwood stick flying to the floor. _“Cezar!”_ The dog barked at her and picked up the stick and turned, sprinting off into an opposite door. She grunted as she scrambled to her feet, chasing after him. Her feet slapped against the hallway as she ran, and she grunted, _“How can such a tiny dog move this fast!”_ (Y/N) turned a corner, coming to an abandoned hallway.

Frowning, she muttered, “Well…now where did he go?” Quietly, she walked down the corridor, checking in the various rooms for the small black pug. As she came to the last one, she turned inside, seeing Cezar chewing on the wood. _“There you are! Gimme that!”_ (Y/N) lunged for it, but he was too quick, darting between her legs as he ran out the room. She groaned and spun around to chase him when something glinted in the moonlight, catching her eye. She looked down and gasped, stepping off the scorched indigo carpet. Instantly, an oppressive and sorrowful feeling overwhelmed her, and she drew her eyes to the dark band in the middle of the carpet. Reaching down, she picked it up, holding it flat in her palm. The metal was cold to the touch, almost freezing and she looked around, gazing at the walls.

A bed not big enough for an adult, a basket of toys in the corner, a set of drawings along the wall and desk; (Y/N) realized she was standing in a child’s room, and she stepped over, looking down at the crude drawings, dragging her eyes over the characters. A man and a woman stood side by side, labeled _‘Father’_ and _‘Mother’_ , with a small boy between them labeled, _‘Me’_. She tipped her head as she turned back around when another picture caught her eye, this time a portrait of a family. Stepping closer, (Y/N) raised her hand, tracing the frame, and as if she’d been burned, she closed her eyes, a memory snapping to life.

_Shouting filled the streets and she craned her neck, trying to see over the heads of the mob in front of her. Several priests stood beside the podium, and she caught sight of the Bishop standing in front of it, praying. She drew her eyes to the woman straining against the wooden pole and gasped, shoving to try and reach her. “Wait, don’t do this! She’s innocent!” Hands curled around her arms, jerking her back and she turned her head, staring at her uncle. “What are you doing?! That’s Doctor Tepes! We have to help her!” Her uncle cursed at her._

_“Damnit (Y/N)! What are you doing?! If you try and help her, they’ll kill you too!” She opened her mouth to retort when the woman gave a cry of pain, and they turned their gazes to her as she shouted,_

_“Don’t hurt them! They don’t understand!” She gasped, coughing harshly. “I know it’s not your fault, but…if you can hear…they don’t know what they’re doing! Be better than them! Please!” Her screams were swallowed up as the flames enveloped her, and (Y/N) watched as an innocent woman was murdered._

_The hour passed slowly as the mob cheered on, and she glowered at them for what they’d done. The one woman who was actually helping people get better, and they murdered her. Just as she was about to start screaming at them, an explosion rocked the street, causing everyone to cry as they tumbled to the ground. (Y/N) stared in shock as the fire erupted into a pillar, then took the image of a skull, and an enraged voice commanded, “What have you done?!” The fires subsided to form a clear face and the voice called again, “What have you done to my wife?!” She felt her breath leave her lungs as the fire spoke. “I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and you will tell me why this thing has happened to my wife!” The Bishop raised his cross as the townspeople gasped._

_“S-she was a witch.” Dracula seemed to anger more as he said,_

_“Lisa Tepes was a woman of science, and the one thing that justified humanity’s stench upon this planet.”_

_“You are not real. You are a fiction that justified the practice of black magic!” The fire grew with the vampire’s fury and he shouted,_

_“A fiction?! You take my wife and deny I even exist?!” He paused. “I give you one year, Wallachians. You have one year to make your peace and remove any marks you have made upon the land. One year, and then I’ll wipe all human life from the land of Wallachia. You took that which I love, so I will take from you everything you have and everything you have ever been. One year.” The fire exploded in an otherworldly howl shattering windows and (Y/N) gaped as bolts of fire fell from the sky._

Snapping open her eyes, she yanked her hand back from the frame, staring at the faces of the man and woman. She drew in a shuddering breath. _“It’s them…Lisa and Dracula…”_ Her eyes dropped to the young boy between them, and the hand that rested on his shoulder. (Y/N) glanced between the ring in her hand and the ring on the man’s hand and she blinked, Adrian’s words coming back to her. _I’ve lived in this castle my entire life._ Before she could even react, a voice called to her from the doorway.

_“(Y/N)?”_ She spun around, taking in the sight of Adrian wide eyed and worried. She tried to form words, but nothing would leave her lips and he slowly moved to her. _“(Y/N), what are you doing in here?”_ She swallowed thickly, whispering,

“Cezar ran off with the sandalwood, so I chased him and found him in here.” (Y/N) looked back at the painting and mumbled, _“They were your parents.”_

_“What?”_ She glanced back at him and choked,

_“They were…your parents…weren’t they?”_ He didn’t say anything, but the pained look on his face told her all she needed to know. _“Word’s spread across Wallachia that Dracula had been defeated…and you’re living here, and you were opposed to his genocide…”_ She stared at him. _“You lost your mother to religious zealots and then had to defeat your father to save the other side of your people.”_ Adrian walked over to her and raised a hand, gently cradling her face as his thumb wiped under her eye as he murmured,

_“Why are you crying?”_ (Y/N) blinked, finally feeling the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks, and stuttered,

_“I-I don’t know…it’s just…so heartbreaking.”_ Adrian’s brows furrowed and she dropped the wedding band on the table, raising her hands to grip his shirt as she lamented, _“You’ve been living here…all alone…mourning both parents…”_ (Y/N) dropped her head as she let out a sob. _“I don’t know why I’m crying! I don’t have the right to cry!”_ Jerking her head up, she looked into his golden eyes. _“I watched your mother get murdered and I didn’t do a thing!”_ Her fingers tightened in his shirt as the tears fell faster _. “And then you stopped your father and met two humans who you started to trust, and they betrayed you!”_ She shook her head in disbelief. _“And then I come in and try to get you to re-trust humanity when you have perfectly sane reasons not to!”_ (Y/N) stared at him, asking, _“Why would you let me?”_ Adrian gave her a heartbreaking smile and he cupped her cheeks, brushing away her tears as he whispered,

**_“Because it’s what my mother would’ve wanted me to do.”_** She wept as she buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, letting his eyes drift to the smiling faces of a once happy family.


	7. Act 7: A Declaration Of Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adrian?” He rested his head against hers, humming,
> 
> “Hmm?” Her departure rested on her tongue, but with a second thought, she coaxed,
> 
> “Tell me about your happiest memory here.” He went silent for a few minutes, then he reached down, gently taking her hand. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and recounted,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end! For some reason, my endings seem to be better than the rest of the chapters. I wonder why that is lol??? I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! I can't wait to see where my mind and writings take me! Thank you for reading and liking this! -Thorne

The final four days of the month seemed to pass as if they were minutes, and as the sun rose on the last day, (Y/N) couldn’t stop feeling as if her heart was bleeding. Even Little Cezar knew something was wrong with her as he curled into her side, whining pitifully; she looked away from the sunrise and smiled sadly, gently gliding her hand across his head. “It’s okay boy…I’m okay…” She ignored his whine as she looked back to the sky, watching the golden sun bleed light into the darkened sky. A knock drew her attention and she stood from the bed, moving to open the door. Adrian smiled as she opened it and he said,

“Good morning (Y/N). Breakfast is ready.” She gave a polite smile and he glanced down at her clothes, asking, “You’re already dressed?” She nodded, placing a hand on her hip.

“Yeah, I wanted to get an early start on the day.” He chuckled and leant against the doorframe, quipping,

“An early start to foraging ingredients outside?” (Y/N) huffed a laugh, but couldn’t bear to tell him the truth as she responded,

“Something like that.” Adrian nodded, shifting to stand up straight.

“Well unfortunately, I beat you to breakfast.” He tipped his head to the side, offering another smile. “I made Clătite.” She snorted as she walked beside him.

“Are you telling me you actually got up and made us breakfast? _You? Mr. I-Don’t-Function-Until-Noon?_ ” Adrian stuck his tongue out at her as they descended the staircase.

“Yes, I actually got up and made us breakfast. _Contrary to popular belief, I can cook_.” He stopped on one of the steps, a bashful look crossing his face as he admitted, “Though, it has been some time since I made breakfast for more than myself.” (Y/N)’s heart fluttered at his words and she nudged him in the side.

“Well, I appreciate you taking your time to do so Adrian. It means a lot.” He returned her smile, pale cheeks dusted a soft pink as he nodded.

“You’re welcome.” He gestured to the steps. “Breakfast is waiting.” As they hit the end of the stairs she spun around and shoved him back, yelling,

_“Race you to the kitchen!”_ As the turned back and hauled off towards the kitchen, she could hear him sputter in shock then his steps sounded behind her. (Y/N) turned the corner and dove into the kitchen, arms raised in the air as she shouted, “I win!” Arms curled around her waist and she let out a yelp as Adrian lifted her up. _“Hey!”_ His breath was hot against her ear as he murmured,

_“You cheated.”_ She swore his heart was pounding just as hard as hers was, because she could feel it against her back. She glanced over her shoulder, meeting his golden eyes and grinned,

_“You let me win.”_ His eyes narrowed as he set her down and he replied,

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings by beating you so harshly.” (Y/N) scoffed and she shoved him away, but smiled as she retorted,

_“Uh huh, sure.”_ Adrian chuckled as she took her seat, then he placed the plate down in front of her, taking his seat. She cut into the first one and popped the piece into her mouth. Immediately, her eyes went wide, and he worried,

“Is something wrong with it?” (Y/N) chewed and swallowed, reaching over to grasp his wrist as she declared,

“This is the greatest Clătite I’ve ever eaten.” He snorted as she retracted her arm.

“I’m not a master at making it (Y/N).” She shook her head, emphasizing,

_“No, you don’t understand. I lived in Târgoviște. There was a bakery there that made this fresh every morning. This, is better than the bakery’s.”_ Adrian gave her a heartfelt smile and thanked,

“Well, if that’s what you believe, then I’m thankful for such praise.” The sight of such unguarded happiness across his face made her heart thump rapidly in her chest, and for a moment, she let herself feel it too, but the cloud in the back of her mind brought her back to reality. (Y/N) didn’t think her inner turmoil showed on her face until Adrian’s concerned voice snapped her back, and she blurted,

“What?” He frowned and repeated,

“I asked if you were alright. You look like you’re going to be ill.” She huffed, slapping a smile on her face as she lied,

_“I’m waiting for the botulism to kick in.”_ His jaw went slack, and he defended,

“Excuse you. My Clătite is not going to kill you. _Rude_.” (Y/N) snorted, nudging his arm.

“You’ll live Adrian.” He chuckled as he began eating, and she watched him for a moment, wishing she could freeze them in place, just for a little while.

** A Few Hours Later: **

_“No! Not there you knave! Over there!”_ She pointed to the left of him and he turned around, glaring at her.

“Then you should’ve specified, _‘there’_ not _‘here’_!” (Y/N) matched his glare and retorted,

“Perhaps if you’d been paying attention in the first place, you wouldn’t have carried the case, o _ver there_!” Adrian growled as he picked up the case, walking over to where she’d _‘originally’_ said to place it. He set it down and turned on his heel, placing his hands on his hips.

“Are you happy now, _Miss Alchemist_?” She walked over and examined the case for a second then quipped,

_“Think you can move it another foot over?”_ His face dropped, then he smirked evilly as he raised his hands, making a ‘grabbing’ gesture as he threatened,

“Alright, now you’re gonna get it.” (Y/N) squealed as she sprinted away from him, running around the worktable she’d been using the last month. She stood on one side as Adrian placed his hands flat on the tabletop across from her, leaning over. “You know I’m faster than you. Why delay the inevitable?” (Y/N) giggled nervously as she sidestepped, watching as he made the same motion; she moved back a step, and he followed, bantering, “ _There’s no dirt in here to throw at me (Y/N). I’m going to catch you.”_ She placed her hands on the table, brushing her fingers against his and pulled a sickly-sweet voice, questioning,

_“You wouldn’t hurt an innocent maiden, would you good sir?”_ Before she could even react, he disappeared in a flash of red, and her eyes went wide. (Y/N) glanced around the room then turned around and shrieked as she ran into his chest. She tried to run but he stuck his foot around her ankle, tripping her, and she went tumbling over. Thinking fast like she’d done that morning they’d been hunting, she reached out, and jerked her with him. They fell to the ground in heap, laughter escaping them as they rolled onto their backs. When they calmed, (Y/N) rested her head against his shoulder, drawing her eyes to the ceiling and asked,

“Adrian?” He rested his head against hers, humming,

“Hmm?” Her departure rested on her tongue, but with a second thought, she coaxed,

“Tell me about your happiest memory here.” He went silent for a few minutes, then he reached down, gently taking her hand. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and recounted,

“When I was fifteen, my father moved the castle to northern Scandinavia and for one whole year, my parents and I watched the Northern Lights every night.” (Y/N) craned her neck, looking at him.

“What are Northern Lights?” He narrowed his eyes and he said,

“Give me a moment.” He let go of her hand and rose from the ground, walking away from her. She watched him walk over to one of the apparatus and tap at it. After a moment, lighting flared inside, and he waved a hand. The shutters around the room slammed shut and (Y/N) found herself in pitch black darkness. She waited, then felt Adrian laying back beside her, his warm hand curling in hers again. Not being able to resist, she elbowed him in the side and joked,

_“If you wanted to kiss me Adrian, you didn’t have to turn the lights out.”_ He let out a bark of laughter, and remarked,

_“Don’t worry if I was going to kiss you, I’d do it where I could see your pretty face.”_ She felt her cheeks warm and he added, “Watch this.”

“Watch what? I can’t see any…thing…” Her retort died as he snapped his fingers and she stared in pure amazement as ribbons of lights filled her vision. She blinked in stunned silence and Adrian explained,

“The northern lights are also called Auroras. They’re the result of disturbances in the magnetosphere caused by solar wind. When they become ionized in the atmosphere, they emit light of different colors and complexities.” (Y/N) turned her head and deadpanned,

_“Pretend for a moment that I didn’t grow up in a castle full of knowledge no one but you knows and explain that in a language I can understand.”_ He rolled his eyes and with a tone of a teacher, he responded,

“The northern lights happen when teeny tiny particles stream from the sun and hit the invisible layers of gas above Earth. The teeny tiny particles give their energy to the teeny tiny particles in the atmosphere, but since they can’t hold the energy, they give it off, resulting in the auroras.” She thought for a moment then nodded.

“Alright, that makes sense now.” Her eyes drifted back to the green and blue ribbons that flowed into pinks and purples. “They’re beautiful.” Unbeknownst to her, Adrian’s golden eyes were focused on her as he agreed,

_“Yes…they are.”_

** Later That Night: **

Her eyes felt warm as she gathered her pack, stowing the clothes she’d been wearing the past few weeks. Cezar looked at her with his single electric blue eye and whimpered, which finally drew her eyes from the parcel, and she smiled sadly. “I know…but…I have to go boy.” He whined and she pulled the drawstrings, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his head, whispering, _“You be a good boy for me, alright Little Cezar?”_ She pulled back, looking at him. _“Take care of him for me, okay?”_ He tipped his head as if he was nodding, then he laid his head on his paws, curling up in her bed. She huffed a laugh and turned, leaving the bedroom. He’d gone off to bed earlier, so the hallways and staircases were clear as she walked and descended them.

Stepping into the entry way, she frowned as she looked at it for the final time. It used to scare her, if just a bit, especially in the beginning. Now, a month later, the giant hallway was so familiar to her, she knew it like the back of her hand. Her eyes drifted to the patches they had sown into the carpet where it had been damaged in the fight against his father. A shabby job they’d done; neither was a master seamster nor seamstress, and they spent more time poking the other with the needles than they did sewing. The memory made her smile, but it also made her eyes water and she reached up, quickly wiping her eyes. Now wasn’t the time for tears. If she hurried and moved quickly, she’d be in Arges by the next three days, and then, she could cry all she wanted.

She reached the doors and raised her hand but stopped inches away. Hesitation had never been a trait in her repertoire, but here she did, and in her wavering, she realized the reason she didn’t want to grasp that door handle. _She loved him_. Somewhere along the way, she registered her heart yearning for his. There came a moment when she could discern his callous words as a cover for a hurting heart trying to trust again, she knew her heart had moved places. She swallowed thickly as the tears ran down her cheeks, and pushing it away, she moved the rest of the way to the door handle, gripping it tight. A calm voice reached her as she was about to pull it forward. “I figured you’d slip out during the night (Y/N).” She didn’t turn around to look at him-she couldn’t look at him. If she did, all the feelings she’d been holding in would come tumbling out. Miraculously, she kept her voice level as she inquired,

_“Oh? You did?”_ His steps sounded behind her, stopping a meter away from her.

“You’ve been acting strangely all day. As if you were going to cry.” (Y/N) huffed a pathetic laugh.

“I wonder why?” His voice sounded exasperated as he questioned,

“Are you going to look at me?” Still, she didn’t turn as she retorted,

“Why should I? I don’t need to look at you to leave, do I?” A sarcastic laugh left him, and he took a step towards her.

“Now _there’s_ the bite with your words. I was wondering where it was.” (Y/N) let out a sigh as she gripped the handle.

_“What do you want Adrian?”_

_“I could ask you the same question.”_ At last she turned, meeting his champagne eyes. They were cautious, as they usually were, but there was a weakness in them too. He gazed at her, then murmured, _“You don’t want to leave. I can see it in your eyes.”_ (Y/N) huffed, peering at him through teared eyes and admitted,

“You gave me a month Adrian…it’s been a month. I couldn’t keep my word to you.” He took a step towards her, watching as she took one back.

“And if I said you had? If I said I believed there were still good people in this world?” She shook her head, looking away.

“You don’t…I didn’t even try to prove it to you.”

“And why’s that?” She didn’t respond and he said, “Look at me (Y/N).” Still she didn’t and he growled, _“Do we need to repeat the first time we met in the Hold?”_ (Y/N) felt her lips curl slightly at his heatless threat and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and faltered,

_“Because somewhere along the way I stopped trying to prove that people were good because I was busy trying to prove to myself that we were good.”_ He cocked an eyebrow stepping closer to her.

“What do you mean (Y/N)?” She closed her eyes, reaching up to wipe at her cheeks. A sob escaped her, and she drew her hand to her mouth trying to muffle the others desperate to flee. Warm hands gripped her wrists, pulling her hands down, then a hand gently grasped her chin, tipping her head up. _“(Y/N).”_ His voice was so soft that she almost didn’t hear him, and he murmured, _“Tell me what you mean by your words.”_ She let out a watery laugh, opening her eyes as she confessed,

_“I stopped trying to prove there were good people out there waiting to meet you because I was trying to prove that I was good enough to know you here…I stopped trying to prove it to you because I was trying to prove to myself that I wasn’t falling in love with you.”_ His eyes went wide and (Y/N) reached up and cradled his face, breathing, _“I love you Adrian Tepes.”_ For a moment he didn’t respond, then he instructed,

**“Say it again.”** She blinked but conceded.

_“I love you Adrian Tep-”_ He swallowed her words with a kiss, the hand that held her chin moving to cup her cheek, the other rose to cup her other cheek. They pulled away breathless and Adrian urged,

**“Say it again.”** (Y/N) smiled as fresh tears rose in her vision and she professed,

_“I love you Adrian Tepes. I love you more than there are stars in the sky.”_ The smile that crossed his lips almost blinded her and he pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes, returning,

_“I love you (Y/N) (L/N).”_ He shifted, wrapping his arms around her body to pull her against him. Her hands curled in his shirt as she buried her face in his chest and she listened to him reveal, _“I still don’t know if I can easily trust anyone other than my friends and you, but right now…I don’t need to trust anyone else but you.”_ (Y/N) nodded, then quipped,

_“Right now? Are you planning on distrusting me later?”_ Adrian chuckled as he rubbed her back.

_“Never.”_ She pulled away and looked at him, promising,

_“I promise to never betray that trust. No matter what comes in the future.”_ His eyes narrowed in fondness and he murmured,

_“And I yours.”_ The two stared at one another, then he coaxed, _“Stay with me.”_ (Y/N) nodded and dropped the pack she carried, wrapping her arms around him.

_“Always.”_ Adrian’s arms curled back around her waist and he reached up, gently running his fingers across the nape of her neck. For a second, neither said a word, then she muttered, _“Good luck trying to get rid of me when you’re tired of me. I’m never leaving.”_ **_All she received was his laughter, but it was laughter full of love and trust._**


End file.
